Another Day In Class
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Ickis is trying his best to pay attention in class, but when his mind wanders towards other things, he tends to think about his life pretty hard. Ickis hopes to get out of class soon...


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Aahhh! Real Monster, which belongs to Klasky-Csupo, Viacom and Nickelodeon!

Here's a new Nicktoon one-shot! Now, I have not watched this show in a long time, I only just recently watched a few episodes so I would get the idea of the gist of this show, but from what I've seen, this show... is pretty good in its own unique way! Now, do I have a favorite character in this? Not exactly, but I will write about someone! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"ICKIS!"<p>

The red monster with rabbit ears just groaned as he got up from his chair. Once again, the Gromble was pretty disappointed in Ickis being late. "Yes, your Grombleness?"

"How many times have I told you not to be late?" The Gromble glared at Ickis.

Ickis sighed. "About at least..."

"That's right, Ickis, TOO MANY TIMES TO COUNT!" The Gromble frowned. "Just get to your desk!"

Ickis sighed as he walked over and sat next to his friends, Krumm and Oblina. Oblina shook her head as she said, "Ickis, you should be more responsible..."

"Yes, yes, I know." Ickis muttered as he continued to focus on the Gromble, teaching them about 'scare tactics'. Ickis frowned a bit as he tried to focus.

Oh, he tried to be a good student, really, he tried, but sometimes, he wondered if it was necessary for the Gromble to teach every monster student the scare tactics. Just go out into the surface world and scare someone, then hide in the shadows to make people seem like they were crazy. That was how this always worked, plain and simple as that.

Unfortunately, Ickis knew he couldn't have that freedom, now. Sure, he strives to become like his father before him, and who could blame Ickis? He basically wanted to be the 'make me proud, son' guy to his father. He knew deep down somewhere that his father would be proud at what he was doing...

Sometimes, Ickis always liked to scare alone, but he liked it better if he had Krumm and Oblina with him. Despite the three not getting along at first (Oblina being a stuck up smart girl to him and Krumm just not wanting to be in this university of monsters), they had managed to work together and they had became the best of friends ever since.

In a way, Ickis was actually happy he had two friends like Krumm and Oblina. Krumm's eyeballs in his hands and stench were really a class act, and Oblina can think up some smart plans... if Ickis and Oblina didn't argue over the plans every few seconds. But I guess that's the way friendship worked. There's always going to be a little mishap every now and again.

Ickis turned his focus on the class as the Gromble asked a question. "Okay, pop quiz... I am a kid who lives on a farm who is afraid of lightning. What would you do?"

Oblina eagerly raised her hand as the Gromble noticed. "Er, yes, Oblina?"

"I would try the shadow approach with the crackle holler!" Oblina said.

"Ah, that is correct, Oblina." The Gromble said as he turned to Ickis. "As for you Ickis... I am a child scared of snakes."

Ickis paused. "Uh... well... I'd roar?"

The Gromble shook his head. "Disappointing, really. Sorry, but roaring doesn't make a child scared of snakes scream, it'll just make them cry... causing EVERYBODY to find out about monsters and this world! You know what I'm saying?"

Ickis slowly nodded.

"Good. Now study harder, or I'll force you to shine the bathrooms with grease and a toothbrush!" The Gromble ordered.

Ickis stood stiff as he nodded. "Sure thing, Gromble!"

Ickis shook his head as the Gromble turned away and asked Krumm a question, Ickis went back to focusing on the class as he took notes. Sometimes, he really hated this school. He couldn't wait to graduate soon...

But it'll come in time... it's come in time. After all, Ickis was here to learn, and learn he was doing right now.

A little while longer until class was off for lunch... how long has it been... twenty minutes? Ickis couldn't really tell. He loves school, but sometimes it got really boring. Sometimes, he was envious of Oblina, wishing he was more like her... studious and smart in her own right. Oh well, they have a pact... Oblina's the smart girl, Krumm's the quirky monster, and Ickis, in his mind, is the cool monster. Ickis merely smiled at that thought at the fact that he, Krumm and Oblina were pretty much a team.

"ICKIS!"

Ickis stood to attention as the Gromble frowned at him. "Do you find something amusing, Ickis?"

"Uh... no sir." Ickis shook his head.

"Good, good... see to it you keep focus on the class in hand, shall we?" The Gromble smiled. "Okay, next we'll be moving on to a little history lesson about the great monsters of our time..."

Ickis almost groaned, but decided to not make a sound. History on monsters? That class will take forever! But Ickis took a deep breath. He just had to be patient... class will be over pretty soon...

He hoped.

* * *

><p>And this is another Nicktoon one-shot out of the way! What do you think? Keep your eye out for the next Nicktoon one-shot, and read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! Anyway, thank you for reading, have a great day!<p> 


End file.
